callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeo Masaki
Takeo Masaki (Japanese: まさき　たけお'' ) was a soldier of the Imperial Japanese Army, as seen in ''Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. He appears in Shi No Numa and Der Riese in World at War, and in Black Ops he appears in all four original zombie maps as well as Kino der Toten and Ascension. He is voiced by Tom Kane. ﻿ Biography Tattooed on the inside of Takeo’s eyelids is the Japanese proverb “Life is light when compared to honor”. For Takeo, life has no meaning if not to perfect one’s discipline and to reveal a warrior’s true character and honor. He ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Takeo was born into wealth. His family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushi. Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. When the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens, they knew he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. '' ''The war was a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his blood-lust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself. If you fall victim to his swift action and might, know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenmentShi No Numa Character Bios It was discovered that Takeo had a piece of his memory wiped from Element 115, and is currently being observed by Richtofen who knows about the mind wiping. Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Trivia * Proved by various quotes in Ascension; It seems Takeo is getting his memory back (if he had lost it in the first place). Also, he remembers Richtofen's work and mocks Dempsey, and Nikolai for not remembering anything from the past. * In Black Ops, Takeo's appearance has become noticeably different. He grew a mustache, his face looks older and he sounds older. He might have aged while teleporting 15 years into the future, which would explain his changed appearance. *Takeo is a Captain, as shown on his wrist cuff insignia. *In World At War there are textures and in-game files of a "Japanese Officer Zombie" which was Takeo's in-game name. Indicating that in one stage of development he was actually a zombie. *Takeo is the most serious in the group. *Takeo also thinks the most strategic out of the whole group. *Takeo's favorite Perk is Speed Cola. *Takeo thinks the monkey bomb is very amusing. *Takeo doesn't like to teleport, as he calls it unnatural and appears to get sick from it. *Takeo carries an unusable katana. *Takeo appears to have a preference for SMGs. *Takeo pronounces the "L" as an "R", because both letters actually don't "exist" in the Japanese language. *He is the only Japanese character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Takeo seems to have little to no respect for Dempsey, which is ironic because Dempsey has a lot of respect for Takeo. *Takeo hates Nikolai. *Takeo shows the most respect for Richtofen. *Takeo may be allergic to prunes. As when drinking PhD Flopper he will say, "This makes my eyes water." It is implied that Phd Flopper is made with prunes as Dempsey will say "I cant stand prunes!" References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Articles needing citations Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters